gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn-Sam Relationship
The Sam-Quinn Relationship is the romantic relationship between Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, more commonly known as Quam '('Qu/'''inn and S/am') or '''Fabrevans' (Fabr/ay and Evans). The relationship began at the beginning of season 2 in the episode Duets and ended in the episode Comeback. Overview Sam starts showing signs of romantic interest in Quinn in the episode, Duets. Sam and Kurt were originally duet partners, but Kurt tells Sam that he can pick another partner. Sam chose Quinn, but after an attempted kiss, Quinn immediatly called off the partnership. But with a little help from Rachel and Finn, they went back to being duet partners. The two performed Lucky and won the free date to Breadstix. Despite earlier claiming that it wasn't a date, Quinn later decides to give Sam a chance after he confesses to bleaching his hair, after he denied it to Kurt. In Never Been Kissed Sam and Quinn are seen making out at Quinn's house. Quinn pulls Sam's hands off of her thighs and refuses to do a little "something something" with him, despite Sam's protests. Sam later finds a way of cooling down when he is making out with Quinn. Unforunately this backfires on Sam when he whispers "Beiste" while he is making out Quinn. This causes Quinn to get suspicious and under the advice of Sue, Quinn confronts Sam and later storms off. After realizing that Sam was actually fantasizing about Beiste to cool down around Quinn, Quinn is embarrassed and shocked, and apologizes to Sam. Sam and Quinn sang together in Marry You in "Furt" and (I've Had) The Time of My Life in the Sectionals in the episode "Special Education". But Quinn kisses Finn in both The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle and Silly Love Songs (and contemplating in Comeback), so Sam broke up with her (even after she tells him she wants to be with him), and got together with Santana. Episodes For Season 2 Duets Quinn saw Sam get slushied, and after hesitating, helped him wash his face. After Kurt decides to perform his duet alone, Sam and Quinn become partners. Sam confides in Quinn that he loves astronomy and that outer space makes his problems seem small. When Sam later shows Quinn how to play his guitar, they stare at each other for a long moment before Sam leans in to kiss Quinn. Despite Quinn's angry rant, Sam does not argue or protest. With the help of Rachel and Finn, Sam apologizes to Quinn and they become partners again. They later sing a duet together and go to Breadstix for their free dinner. Sam later admits that he puts lemon juice in his hair to make it look lighter so he would look like a popular student. Touched by Sam's confession, Quinn puts away the coupons and tells Sam that he will be paying for their dinner because a real gentleman always pays on the first date, implying that she likes Sam. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Quinn says Sam is cute, and would kill the part of Rocky. While in the weight room with Finn and Artie , Sam claims that if he wants to be popular, he has to get Quinn for good then he has to keep up his excellent body. Never Been Kissed Sam and Quinn are seen making out at the beginning of the episode. Sam asks Quinn to do a little "something-something" with him. Later Quinn is also flabbergasted when Sam mentions Beiste's name while they are making out. She reports this to Sue and also, states that he is the cutest guy in school. Furt Sam offered Quinn a promise ring in which the latter was hesitant to accept it. They were both invited to Burt and Carole's wedding and they sang some lines in Marry You. At the end of the episode, Quinn approached Sam by his lockers just to tell him that she was impressed by his kind gesture towards Kurt and she was seen wearing Sam's ring and wiggling her fingers. Special Education Rachel refers to Sam and Quinn as 'Ken and Barbie', which Quinn remarks that Rachel "used to be sort of obnoxious but now I (Quinn) pretty much want to punch you every time you open your mouth", which is met with a laugh from Sam. They are later seen sitting together, smiling during Kurt's performance with the Warblers. Later in the episode, before performing their duet of'' (I've Had) The Time of My Life, after Quinn remarks the last time she was in the green room and indeed in their current situation, her water broke, Sam comforts her warmly and persuades her that their performance will go well. Before they are about to go on, behind the curtain, Sam comforts a nervous Quinn again. A Very Glee Christmas Sam and Quinn interacted with mainly each other during the episode. They wrapped presents together, decorated side by side and stood next to each other both times when decorating the tree. Also it is shown that Quinn still wears her promise ring. Sam and Quinn are seen making out under the mistletoe by the lockers. Silly Love Songs When Quinn is in the auditorium with Finn, she admits she says that she thinks she loves Sam and asks him "Can you be in love with two people?" Comeback In Comeback, Sam realizes that Quinn really did kiss Finn. He later breaks up with Quinn even though she said that she still wants to be with him and gets together with Santana. Blame It On The Alcohol Quinn was looking sad when Santana was making out with Sam. She had the same expression when he kissed Brittany during spin the bottle. Rumours Quinn and Sam are seen together singing ''Don't Stop with New Directions. And while Finn and Rachel are having a stakeout Quinn gets out of a Motel then Sam gets out then they hug. They also spend more time together due to Quinn babysitting for Sam's little brother and sister. Also when Finn reads the school paper about Quinn and Sam's "affair" Sam and Finn get into a fight and Sam refers to Quinn as "You stole my girl!" to Finn. Episodes Against The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Quinn kisses Finn in the hallways, and they share a look during the big football game. Silly Love Songs Quinn cheats on Sam with Finn in the Auditorium, although stating she thinks she may love Sam, she still didn't refuse Finn Hudson. At Breadsticks, Santana Lopez waves at Sam as he smiles in return, and it is possible he believed Santana when she hinted that Quinn was cheating on him. Comeback Sam breaks up with Quinn, after finally coming to the realization that she had cheated on him with Finn. He then reveals that he was dating Santana a few days before his official break-up with Quinn. Prom Queen Sam goes to the prom with Mercedes and Rachel and Quinn goes to the prom with Finn and after he leaves, she dances with Puck. Gallery 11uaniq.gif Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19377811-500-281.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17370260-400-226.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17370266-400-226.gif Sam-and-Quinn-in-RHGS-sam-and-quinn-17019775-498-258.gif Sam-and-Quinn-in-Umbrella-Sing.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16249242-374-211.gif sam-knees.jpg Sam-Quinn-2x04-sam-and-quinn-16266734-500-282.gif Tumblr_l9z9g6dlC.gif tumblr_l9zb2f24X51qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_l99ospE4s51qapfuwo1_500.gif tumblr_la1vdg6ptF1qzr6.gif Tumblr_lbnhx95vX91qe9v.gif tumblr_lcdc7te94i1qbbwiao1_500.gif Tumblr_lcdh13n63k1qcivkso1_500_(4).gif Tumblr_lcdjwn8K1Q1qb8mbmo1_500.gif Tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif Tumblr_lcfchjmCLw1qcrgz4o1_500 (1).gif Tumblr_lcqhzqhiz71qbplk.gif Tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3.gif tumblr_lcxa19t8aC1qekon2o1_250.gif tumblr_lg4k5xe4sY1qdrg23o1_500.gif Tumblr_lgowvrtSFM1qz6g.gif tumblr_lgphq9VFo11qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_lgpkzzS4Vu1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif Tumblr_lgqj8yYB5x1qanp.gif Tumblr_lhiegfmnxh1qg3116.gif tumblr_lhx6omg9GE1qghb4a.gif 44.jpg 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 2.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 9.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 15.jpg shammy12.jpg fhtj.jpg fhfhh.jpg dfghfh.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45fghngj.jpg 46.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg Asddflged.jpg Bbghjf.jpg X2 4d3b3f4.jpg|Sam and Quinn's Headbutt Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19412737-1280-1024.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19370979-500-220.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16850857-330-186.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852548-266-178.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852552-312-176.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-17014554-500-240.gif|Pervert. Lol. Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Sam-and-Quinn-drawing-sam-and-quinn-17014352-500-300.jpg Glee.S02E12.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 0348.jpg Tumblr lj7hlif8Wi1qz6g3wo1 500.gif 000000.jpg Gif1.gif tumblr_ljks8dyLiy1qeuq14.png|Sam's wet dream (from Tumblr) tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbc75btlq01qdlqdgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 358px-Tumblr_lk1umqEaGf1qehta7o1_130.jpg Tumblr_lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1_401.png Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 207GLEE_Ep207-Sc4_043.jpg tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png Quinn-Sam-glee-17288270-500-404_thumb.jpg tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_laqszrxZrv1qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_lcqb38bARj1qedpejo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1_500.gif tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8o183ubO1qa9irko1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_libpuj6uWp1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqjsgP2iu1qeo867.gif tumblr_liqyhpoCro1qac0yk.png tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkkbboExk31qb2xuuo1_500.png tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8glN4e21qdn9a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku5is1ZJi1qdu86bo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuu8pPYKl1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuwesIAsK1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkw942XZLV1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png Videos thumb|left|300px|Glee Baby: Sam serenaded Quinn thumb|right|300px]thumb|300px|right|Sam and Quinn sing 'Lucky' in Duets thumb|left|300px Category:Relationships